Idris Academy AU
by Reader'sConscious
Summary: Clary is a model, who is known as the hottest woman on earth, everyone thinks she's pretty, Jace is also a model, who is known as the god of beauty, all the girls like him, Will they be together or will they both suffer heart breaks. Rated M for Drugs and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**Clary: Hot Model who everyone wants to get with, she's seventeen, she has beautiful brunette hair with blonde highlights, she is really curvy but skinny, she's not fat at all... She has friends, but they live in Connecticut, She lives in the rich part of Pennsylvania, Everyone wants to know her, because she's really hot and she's knew in school.**

**Jace: Hot Model, who thinks of himself as the beauty goddess, He has been with a number of girls, he has never fell in love, everyone thinks of him as hot or sexy, he's dated Aline and Kaelie.**

** Isabelle: She is very hot, but Clary is hotter, She is known as a bitch to those who cross her, and a ally to those who impress her, she loves her family near and dear, she loves Jace even though he is such a man whore in her opinions.**

**Alec: Alec is mildly hot, he is known as caring and charismatic, he loves his family and friends, he loves his boyfriend Magnus, and he cares about everyone. **

**Kaelie: Is a slut who every guy, sleeps with, she loves Jace and would do anything for him, she's best friends with Aline, even though Aline's only friends with her because Jace has always been so much closer to Kaelie.**

**Aline: She is pretty but she is also, mean, she doesn't have alot of friends, she sleeps with alot of guys like Kaelie, she's friends with Kaelie even though she hates her guts.**

**Simon: Simon is known as a cute geek, he isn't nearly as hot as any of the guys in school, Isabelle and Simon have been dating for two years, Simon is known as a gamer.**

**Magnus: He's bestfriends with Isabelle, but they are not that close, he's closer to Clary even though no one knew at first, He loves Clary like a sister, they've known each other since they were kids.**

* * *

**Clary POV**

"Presenting Clarissa Morgenstern, known as Clary, The world's hottest Morning glory!" Sebastian said, I shot him daggers.

"How about I cut off your manhood then you wont have to worry about morning glories" I said, He glared at me.

"I like my women feisty" Sebastian said, a shiver ran over me.

"Your so disgusting" I said, I shook my head over one side, I had on a short, long sleeve white dress that had a huge V-neck on it, I put my white armani glasses on and my strapped white heels, they added five inches to my height.

"So... Shameful, let me help you look even more sexy" Sebastian said, He put glitter on my body, I stared at him and shook my head, I loved Seb even though he was a pain in the ass, I was just happy him and my friend Maia were together, they were the perfect match.

"Thank you Glitterina, Now stop! because Magnus will destroy you is he figures out you're messing with glitter" I said, I smiled, as he took my arm in his and we descended down the long steps to my foyer, My father and his parties, I shook my head, Everyone at the party had their eyes on me.

"If they stared any longer, their eyes would pop out of their own heads" Sebastian whispered in my ears, I giggled softly.

"Clarissa" Valentine said, he came over and hugged, me I loved my father, but he was always busy with business or his stupid friends, and mistresses.

"Father" I breathed, I knew he was going to make this a living hell, I hated switching schools, but I knew that it would be easier.

"Cece Glittoria" Magnus said, I looked at the far wall and saw him, a smile on his face.

"Excuse me" I said, excusing myself, I power walked over to him, sexily because my heels wouldn't allow me to run, then I threw my arms around him and he spun me.

"Gosh darling you look breath taking" Magnus purred into my ear, I laughed.

"And so do you, I missed you" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, he was smiling until he saw the glitter.

"Cheating on me now aren't you" Magnus said, raising his brow, His friends were staring.

"What?" Alec said, I knew all of them due to Magnus always talking about them, he showed me a picture about a month ago.

"Not-" Magnus cut me off, I glared at him.

"Yes you are, Seb who knew you liked glitter" Sebastian's eyes went wide.

"I thought it would make her pop more" Sebastian said, making me giggle again, Oh boy did I sound like a kid.

"Yes, because thats all I want to do is pop" I said, looking at Sebastian, I turned to Magnus. "I'm sorry... I know glitter is your thing, Seb was being an idiot" I said, I hugged Magnus again. "Now introduce me to you're boyfriend, and his family".

"I talk about you all the time, they know who you are, and You know who they are, if I go into detail it'll take me an hour" Magnus said, I shook my head. "Where's your mom?" He asked, I felt my heart drop, but bit my jaw so I wouldn't change my facial expression.

"She's in Paris shopping with her friends" I said, Magnus stared at me.

"She would never miss a birthday" Magnus said, I looked at him.

"I told her to go, she seemed really stressed" I said.

I saw Helen Blackthorn walk by, I gently grabbed her arm. "Have you seen my moronic brother?" I asked, she pointed Father's office.

"Maggy I'll be right back" I said, He smiled, and I took off toward's my father's office. I hadn't seen Magnus's friends yet, other than Alec, they must have been mingling.

* * *

Jace POV

"Isabelle stop making out with Simon, Gosh... you're going to suck his whole face off" I said, I wanted to slap her upside the head.

"Fine, Simon, I'll suck face with you later on so Jace doesn't get his panties in a bunch" Isabelle said, her and Simon laughed, I shook my head, boy they were annoying.

"Oh god! Your Clarissa Morgenstern!" Simon squealed, I looked in his direction and saw a brunette, she was sexy, I could see part of her boobs because of the deep V in her dress, she made me want to kiss her.

"Um.. Yeah... Wait I know you!" Clary said, she looked from me to Simon then Isabelle. "Your Magnus's friends" She smiled.

"Yes I am the goddess of beauty Jace Lightwood, nice meeting another goddess Clarissa" I said, I kissed her palm.

"I'm Clary" Clary said, I smiled.

"Like the Clary sage, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" I said, she blushed.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood his sister, and I love your outfit" Isabelle said, I smirked.

"I'm Simon Lewis, Isabelle's boyfriend" Simon said, I shook my head, was he trying to be seductive...

"Yes, Magnus told me you were the geek who loved video games" Clary said, I laughed, Isabelle scowled at her, and Simon just looked shocked.

"That's rude" Isabelle snapped.

"No... I was just saying what Magnus said, I love video games, I love manga and Anime too..." Clary said, I stared she had things in common with rat face, as if Isabelle read my expression she gave Clary a cold look.

"I heard you did a piece on Big girl's don't cry, your interpretation, Can I see it?" Simon asked, Isabelle's mouth dropped open.

"Sure, but could you give me a few minutes, I have to go see my father and brother, Umm... If you want to wait I'll be back in ten minutes" Clary said, I blinked.

She walked off and I followed her, leaving Isabelle to tell Simon off, and Simon's face to turn red with embarrassment.

* * *

**Clary POV**

When I got to the main hall, I noticed Jace was following me, He was so gorgeous.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" I asked, I stopped to look at him.

"How are you so sure I'm following you, I could just be looking around" Jace said, he smirked that cocky smirk, from before.

"Ugh, Whatever you say" I said, walking up I made a turn and waited to see what he was going to do, he turned into the guest room and I smiled.

"So, you are following me" I said, I pushed him onto the bed, and locked the door.

"Well I plead the fifth" Jace joked, I laughed.

"I think it's cute, how arrogant and cocky you are" I said, I kissed his cheek.

"I didn't take you for the kind of girl to actually kiss a guy she barely knew" Jace said, I smiled.

"I'm getting to know you, Plus Magnus has told me so much about you and that should teach you not to judge a book by its cover" I said, I slid on top of him and kissed his neck while gently running my fingers in his hair earning a groan from Jace. I kissed down his neck, to his throat, he gave me a throaty moan, I pulled off his jacket, and started to unbutton his shirt, I smiled when I saw his bare chest, he was so hot, and his six packs made me want to kiss him senseless. "Admiring the view?" Jace said, I smiled, and nodded, he grinned, I pulled his shirt off and finally kissed down his chest, He moaned again and brought me back up, and kissed me, his touch was so gentle, I loved kissing him his kiss was passionate, it lit a fire in me, His tongue caressed mines, and I let out a sharp moan, He gently touched my breasts, and I felt like I was going to scream out his name, then I felt a moment of clarity, I was a virgin and he was basically a stranger I didn't know him, and I was going to sleep with him, from what I heard he was arrogant and cocky, I couldn't sleep with a stranger, I got up and fixed my dress, my face red, I felt so embarrassed.

"Whats wrong?" Jace asked, I turned from his golden eyes, and stared at the wall.

"I'm not... I... I... I never..." I stuttered, I shuddered as he touched my shoulder.

"Its okay, I get it, your a virgin, you don't have to do anything you don't want to" Jace said, I shivered at his touch.

"I should go find my Brother and Father, I haven't seen my brother all day and My father seemed very weird today" I said, He turned me around.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you or... Do you... umm... Do you want to hang out with me and my family tomorrow?" Jace asked me, I was looking into his eyes, he was searching my face for an answer, I nodded.

"Great... I really want to know you, I don't know when Magnus first talked about you I knew you were special, then when I saw you from a picture, I knew I had to meet you, you're beautiful, smart, and I would like to know you more, hopefully we can hangout alone too..." Jace said, I looked at him.

"Like a date?" I asked, he nodded. "Okay" I said, I took his phone from his pocket and put my number in before he could say anything, I left the room.

* * *

Isabelle POV

"Why were you flirting with that thing!" I screeched at Simon, He looked at me his eyes were getting dark with anger.

"Not here Iz" Simon said, softly, he was trying to shush me, which pissed me off even more.

"I can say and do as I please, Why were you flirting with that thing" I asked, one more time, I was scowling at him.

"I hate when you do this Isabelle, were at a party, a fancy one, so stop acting like this before you get us kicked out" Simon said, he scowled at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think I care, you flirted with her and you could barely keep your eyes off her boobs, and that wasn't enough you flirted with her, what the hell is your problem" I sneered at him.

"Thats it" Simon said, he was pissed off I could tell, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the ball room, and outside.

"What the hell Si?" I said, staring at him. He glared at me.

"Stop acting like a jealous person, I can talk to who I want and flirt with who I want, and for your information we weren't flirting we were discussing our likes after you stated that she was rude, she explained her opinion, so stop it, I am a free person, you flirt with guys and I say nothing about it, because I trust you, but your suffocating me with all these arguments about me looking at other girls" Simon said, his voice wasn't the slightest bit normal, he was harsh.

"I'm your girlfriend, you're not supposed to flirt with any other girls, and I can flirt with guys, Its who I am you knew that before we started dating and I am not jealous just because I see you flirting with that thing which you were doing" I shrieked. He rolled his eyes.

"Isabelle she is not a thing her name is Clary, she's a person respect her, I don't like her like that, she's really cool and I want to be friends with her, what you call flirting I call getting to know her, and I didn't stare at her boobs, I was looking at her face the whole time, I'm not Jace!" Simon yelled.

"Jace was staring at her face, you weren't I saw you!" I screamed, Simon stopped moving.

"Thats it! Isabelle I can have female friends, just because I haven't had female friends other than you doesn't mean I can't ever have them, she's cool and I didn't ask your permission because I don't need it, I'm not your son, I'm your boyfriend, but if you keep doing this, we won't have to worry about anything..." Simon said, his voice trailed off, I stared at him in disbelief.

"Fine! If you want to break up then were broken up, I can get any guy I want, you're just a nerd" I said with a bite, Simon's face was full of hurt and pain, I realized what I said.

"I... whatever you want Isabelle" Simon said, he walked off.

"Simon wait!" I yelled, I ran down the steps after him, and he wouldn't stop, I tried to keep up, but my heels were delaying me, I kicked them off, and ran up to him, I tackled him to the ground and made him look at me.

"What the hell!" Simon exclaimed.

"I know you're pissed off and I'm sorry but Clary's hot, she has so much things in common with you, she's a model and a lot of guys like her, it wouldn't be far fetched if you liked her too..." I said, I put my head on his shoulder, we were on the ground.

"Isabelle you've gotta learn to trust me, I'm not your lap dog, I'm your boyfriend, and if you want me to continue being your boyfriend we need to set up boundaries, starting with Clary, you're going to get to know her before judging her, She doesn't seem to be like Kaelie or Aline and from what Magnus has told us, she's innocent, she's not like you or anyone for that matter, she's a kind person who doesn't rub anyone the wrong way, she's cool to hang with but when you mess with her or her friends she's a lion ready to pounce on you" Simon said, I laughed.

"Fine, I kind of like her style, and she is pretty, I guess I could put in an effort" I said, Simon smiled, I kissed him.

"We should get off the floor before someone sees us and thinks were so horny we'd do it in public" Simon said, I laughed and we got up.

"Too late" Magnus said, clapping his hands, Alec was there he was shooting daggers at Simon.

"Do you always encourage my sister to do heinous acts?" Alec asked he was staring at Simon.

"No! I said I needed him now, but he's too much of a prude to ever do that" I said, Alec turned red with anger.

"We all should go back inside, after all we're staying here for the night, everyone left while you two were acting like complete sex crazed Teens" Magnus said, leading Alec back inside.

* * *

Jace POV

Everything was settling down it had been roughly about four hours since the party started, Everyone had went home, and the maids were cleaning up, Jonathan Clary's brother was talking with his fiancee Emily, she was pretty but not drop dead gorgeous like Clary, I started to look for Clary, and when I saw her I smiled to myself, I watched as she was talking to her father, I made sure I didn't get noticed, she seemed really upset.

"Why do you always have to do this Clarissa, I give you everything you want and more, I make sure I make you happy" Valentine said, he was clearly confused.

"Happy... Money and material things don't make me happy father, I want our family to be close, instead of that you're always flying god knows where with your mistresses, Jonathan's barely here anymore now that he moved in with Emily, I'm all alone, I barely have any friends because I travel alot due to my job, I never get to see you anymore, I see you once every six months and if I'm lucky maybe when you actually come back, for meetings, I am not happy and I'm not going to pretend I am" Clary said, she was facing me, her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Clarissa don't you dare go there, I tried making you happy but nothing seems to work, I've tried everything" Valentine said, his voice stern.

"No you haven't you buy me things, send me on shopping spree's with your little lap dog Terry and buy me outrageous things, when all I ever wanted and still want is for you to actually spend time home, I'm surprised you even showed up for my birthday today, seeming you never cared before" Clary said, I cringed what kind of father was this guy.

"You're seventeen a year from becoming a woman, I thought I would surprise you, But I have to fly to Japan tonight, so I took the time to come see you and straighten some things out what Jonathan and Sebastian business wise" Valentine said, I could barely stand the sight of him, he was treating Clary like some spoiled brat, when what she wanted was reasonable.

"Great, just go have fun on you're little trip to the whore house central, I hear its nice this time of year, father, I don't even know why I bother to even care anymore" Clary said, She stormed off towards my direction, Valentine turned around and watched her go, Clary passed me without a word, Valentine stared at me.

"I'm guessing you're one of her friends who will be spending the night?" Valentine asked, my stomach churned.

"Yes sir" I replied, I tried not to sound rude but I really wanted to deck this guy.

"I hope you know, I do check up on my daughter, via Terry my assistant she's like an aunt to Clary, so I hope you don't plan on trying anything with her Lightwood" Valentine said, I wondered how he knew my name.

"How'd you..." I said, he just stared at me.

"Your reputation perceives you, do you really think I would let hormone crazy teenagers near my daughter without checking them all out, I know everything there is to know about you, Like the fact that you are adopted, your surname was Herondale, but you asked them to change it at age eleven" Valentine said, I stared at him, he checked up on us.

"With all do respect sir, I don't want to talk about my life with you, and not everything you hear or see is true" I said, excusing my self from the conversation my jaw clenched.

* * *

Magnus POV

"Clary darling are you okay, I've been looking for you" I say, walking into Clary's room, I see her crying, I shut her door and rush over to hug her. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Thirty five thousand" Clary whispered, her face serious.

"What?" I has no idea what she meant.

"Thirty five thousand" She repeated. "That's how many hours I've spent with my father throughout my whole life" Clary said, I gasped, and held her.

"I'm sorry, Clary why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, she shrugged, turning red, I picked her face up and our foreheads touched. "Clary you don't have to be embarrassed of anything around me, I wont judge you, you're my best friend and I love you, nothing you can do or say will ever change that" I looked into her emerald eyes, she looked frightened.

"Magnus, my mom's not in Paris" Clary whimpered, I cupped her face, our foreheads still touching.

"Where is she then?" I asked, I had so much questions. "I knew something was up earlier, when she called me Maggy, she never called me that unless something was upsetting her.

"She moved out last year to be with Lucian Graymark, owner of the AOL buildings all around the world, she said she has loved him for twenty years" Clary said, her voice breaking, she started to cry again.

"Have you talked to her or seen her since " I said, I held her tighter.

"No, she doesn't want to speak with me, she says me and Jonathan are reminders of the marriage between her and my father, he cheated on her so many times she had enough, she needed to live her life the way she wanted, instead of being trapped" I frowned, Clary had the worst parents in the world.

"So you haven't spoken to her since last year" I said, that's kind of rough, My parents were in Japan they owned an anime comapny, so I barely saw them, but we talked everyday.

"I called her today, because I thought maybe she would want to speak to me, but she told me never to call her again" Clary sniffed. I wiped her tears.

"Stop crying, you're to sexy to be crying, Its her loss, you're a pretty, smart and caring person, so screw her, and your father" I said, she stopped crying and smiled, making me smile. "Now lets go downstairs and watch movies" I said, pulling her up, she nodded and I led her out the room, down the hall, and to upstairs to the third floor, I turned into the right hallway and went to the movie room, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Sebastian, and Maia were already there.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I sat in between Magnus and Jace, Jace held my hand. Jace, Alec, Magnus and me were in the first row, Isabelle Simon, Maia and Sebastian were in the second row.

"Finally the movie can start" Sebastian said.

"Pipe down Seb" Magnus said, I saw him roll his eyes, making me giggle.

"So, are you okay, I sort of heard your conversation with your father" Jace whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

"I saw you, you were eavesdropping and I'm fine, my father's selfish he'll never change and I can't blame him for it, He's never been the one to actually care about anyone other than himself" I said, he sighed, I saw that Scream was on, we were going to watch the whole franchise.

"Sorry, I was walking by then I saw how your face looked so I stayed just in case" Jace said, I turned to him, I noticed he was rubbing my arm.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast in the morning" I said, he nodded, and I put my head on his chest, we shared a blanket.

"So asking me out on a date Morgenstern" Jace said, he looked at me, I shook my head.

"Maybe" I said, I screamed.

"God Clare are you going to deafen us" Maia said, I glared at her.

"What he just stabbed her to death" I said, I stared at Sebastian who's pants seemed to get a bulge. "Oh My God! REALLY SEBASTIAN!" I Yelled.

"What" Maia said, everyone looked at Sebastian and started laughing.

"Dude did you really just get a boner from watching that chick die?" Simon said, I laughed so hard.

"Shut it Rat face" Sebastian said, I stared at him.

"What were you saying about me being your morning glory?" I asked, Sebastian turned red, he ran out of the room, I could barely breathe.

"God... Clary why are you such a bitch, No wonder you're parents don't want to be around you" Maia said, I stared at her.

"Don't you dare go there Maia! I was just joking and you were laughing to if I recall" I snapped.

"At least I didn't joke about Morning glories" Maia said, she rolled her eyes. "You always flirt with people's boyfriends, you're such a slut" She screamed.

"Maia that's not fair and you know it, Sebastian and I are friends, and I don't flirt with others people's boyfriends, I'm trying to make new friends!" I snapped back.

"Oh really, because I heard you tell Sebastian he was smoking hot" Maia said, Everyone just stared.

"Um.. first of all you asked me what I thought of him, should I have lied and said he was ugly?" I said. Maia's look was very rude.

"You're such a spoiled brat, you get everything you want, and all you do is bitch and whine" Maia said, her tone harsh.

"No I don't, you've known me for six years, I grovel about my parents leaving me, I spent thirty five thousands hours with my father through out my whole life" I yelled.

"My mother left me and Jonathan, because she hates us for being a part of my father, She doesn't even want to see us anymore, so sorry If I'd rather have my parents love me then all this crap!" I said, storming out.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

"What the hell Maia, are you serious, did you really have to do that?" I snapped. She was awestruck.

"I didnt... know" Maia said.

"Because you were basically giving Clary bitchitude, when she did nothing wrong, you were the one who snapped at her, after all you started laughing before anyone else" Isabelle said, I blinked.

"You call yourself a friend? Clary has had the worst birthday ever, she didn't even spend ten minutes partying, throughout the whole Party, her father was yelling at her, she finally came out of her room, and you act like a jealous snake" I spat.

"Magnus, I get that your upset but, you're all ganging up on her" Alec said, I knew he didn't care he just didn't want me caring so much about Clary.

"No, were not, were stating the obvious" Jace said, He ran a hand through his hair.

"Alec , don't Clary has been my friends since I first saw her, she was a baby when I first met her, and I've always been there for her and she has for me, She beat the shit out of a kid, because they made fun of my heritage, and I would do the same for her" I said, I noticed how Jace had been acting around Clary throughout the beginning of the party.

"I'll go check on Clary" Jace said, I shot up from my seat.

"No!" I screeched.

"Magnus stop being so over protective" Simon said.

"I'm not! If Jace goes to Clary now, she'll hit him in the head with whatever she can reach for bugging her" I said, sighing.

"WHAT!" Jace said, he head his face. "I can't risk this".

"He's not lying" Maia said. "She hit him in the head with a mac computer once" I shook my head.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"I'm still going to check on her just in case, I'm fast so I doubt she'll get the drop on me" I said, giving a sly grin.

"I think Maia should go first, and apologize for being such a frigid bitch, no offense" Isabelle said, Magnus nodded in agreement.

"Okay" I said, looking at Maia, she went downstairs.

"Wait a minute, Maia is stubborn she's not just going to accept this" Magnus said, we heard a crash, I ran with everyone following me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry, It took so long to update, I just got back home from my little vacation, I'm finally back on my home computer again! YAY! I know the cliffy's are upsetting, but I like cliffy's, they keep reader's on the edge of their seats, which makes them review and message me with scenario's of what they think will happen. I am not like other fanfic author's, I respond to all my fans, follower's and reviewer's. I like the reviews and messages I've been getting. Thanks to everyone for supporting me on this journey, I'm so happy to be a C-lister on FanFictions, I would love to be an A- lister, meaning I would need more reviews, favorites and follows, so if possible please share this story with you're friends, and thanks to the total of 5,000 visitors and 10,000+ views! I love you all now here comes the story!**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

When we got to Clary's room, she was on the bed crying, I had the instinct to go hug her, but I didn't want to make Alec even more upset.

"Clary whats wrong?" Jace said, he went to the bed, and kneeled down, Clary wouldn't show her face, I never saw her so upset.

"I'm fine, I just want to be alone" Clary said, slowly, her voice was raspy as if she were trying to keep from breaking down.

"Did Maia do something?" I asked, staring at her, she shook her head.

"Please just leave me alone..." Clary said, she was shaking, I went over to her and pulled her into my lap, making Alec storm out in rage. I had to take care of Clary right now.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" I asked, and they all nodded.

"We're going to hit the sack" Simon said, Isabelle was in a sleepy slumber, he swung her over his shoulder and carried her out the room. Jace stood for a moment, then left, closing the door behind him. l looked into Clary's green eyes.

"I know you're not okay Clary" I said, holding her tightly.

"I'm fine Magnus, i just... I'm being stupid..." Clary said softly.

"We've known each other long enough to know, when we are lying to each other Clary, So out with it" I said, she stared at me.

"I... Maia was right, I am a spoiled brat, I get everything I could ever want and need, and all I do is complain and whine... I'm selfish... and I don't deserve people to care about me, and You I saw how Alec looked, I know you love me Magnus, but stop rushing to my aide every time I'm upset or sad, because you're pushing Alec away and he's right if you keep doing so you'll lose him, I've known them for less then twenty four hours and I'm already making problems... This birthday has been every eventful and I am so happy I got to spend time with you again, but I don't want you to ruin your relationship... please Magnus just go..." Clary said, her voice finally broke and she was turning pale.

"I... can't leave you alone like this... Alec will understand" I said, I kissed Clary's cheek.

"We've been friends since birth Magnus, I know you, Alec and you just started dating a year ago, he doesn't know everything I know about you, Alec isn't jealous of me, he's jealous of our friendship, you've told me all about your relationship, and yet you haven't told him anything at all. Let him in Magnus, I know what you're doing, and its going to ruin your love life" Clary muttered, I could tell she was frustrated.

"Why don't we just forget everything that happened tonight, and start over tomorrow" I said, kissing her head.

"Sure... G'night Mags" Clary said, I smiled. I left to my room, that I shared with Alec, He was sleeping, so I changed and climbed into bed with him.

* * *

**Clary POV**

_Darn this birthday sucked... At least I met Jace, he may be cocky and quite arrogant, but he's very hot and I really like him..._

I looked at myself, I was still in my party dress, I shook my head then changed into a black silk nightgown, I didn't feel like sleeping yet, everybody was probably asleep by now, I walked down the hallway, then I stopped when I saw Jace's room door open he was sitting on the bed looking at the wall. I knocked on the door lightly, and he turned to me.

"Hey... I didn't think anyone else was up" Jace said, I walked into the room, and closed the door.

"Yeah.. I haven't really slept at all..." I said, Jace patted the bed and I sat next to him.

"How about we go some where?" Jace said, I stared at him.

"Jace its five in the morning" I said, I started to giggle.

"Theres a special place I want you to see" Jace said, I nodded.

"I'll be back" I said, I ran to my room and changed into a red v-neck long sleeve and black sweat pants.

I went down the stairs and found Jace by the door, He smiled, he was wearing a gray shirt that fitted him great, his muscles looked to delicious...

"Lets go" Jace said, leading me outside and to his red Lamborghini. when we were at least five minutes from the house I remembered.

"I left a note, so if everyone wakes up they won't freak out" I said, Jace gave a devilish smirk.

"Yes, because if we didn't they would think we're somewhere having sex" Jace said, I bit my lip, making Jace raise a brow, I shook my head. I could tell he knew I was uncomfortable by the word, But why should I be, I'm seventeen, I'm gorgeous and I've never had sex... that's just... Wow!

"You know it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Usually girls your age and caliber lost their virginities at the age of fourteen, so I think it makes you special" Jace said, I blushed again, but this time because he made me feel weird in a good way.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, I was really eager to know.

"Somewhere I like to go and think" Jace said, He was serious now.

* * *

**Jace POV**

_I think Clary will love this place, it has been my favorite place to go since I was born, I always go there, no matter what, it calms me down and it helps me think, I think Clary will love it, after all it is the most beautiful place I've ever seen._

I tied a scarf over Clary's eyes and led her out the car.

"Is this really necessary" Clary said, she was stirring in my arms, I liked how warm she felt. I made her turn, then I stopped her when we got to the stairs.

"We're about to climb steps, so be careful" I said, she shook her head.

"Don't make me trip..." Clary said, her voice soft, and warningly.

"I wouldn't dare" I said, I helped her up the stairs, and then we walked down the hall, then I turned her into the big room on the roof, covered with glass. I led her through the pathway and over to the black staircase, and I made her climb the stairs, I stopped her and took the scarf off of her face.

"What is this place?" Clary said looking around, her face stunned and amazed at the same time.

"Its my greenhouse, Its on top of my house" I said, smiling.

**Flashback:**

_Magnus picked Clary up into his lap, I tensed, Why was he so close with her... It should be me not him..._

_"Could you give us a few minutes" Magnus said, he was holding Clary tightly. _

_"We're going to hit the sack" Simon said, he had picked Isabelle up and pulled her over his shoulder, because she was in such a sleepy slumber._

_I stood there watching how Magnus looked, his face was full of worry and love, I turned and left the room closing the door behind me. I went to my car and drove to my families diamond store. Cubic Zirconia Industries, it was the largest diamond company in the world._

_I picked out the perfect necklace for Clary, it was all diamond with an 8.19-carat heart shaped diamond centerpiece. I knew she would love it. _

_"Mr. Herondale would you like us to box it for you" Eugene Woodstock our store manager said, I nodded, he took the diamond and put it in a black velvet box with red velvet inside, I took it and put it in my pocket. I gave him my card then left. He smiled and waved me goodbye, I went back to the Morgenstern estate, it was very mesmerizing, it as twice the size of my families mansion. I loved the porcelain marbles. I went to my room, and was thinking about earlier when me and Clary were in one of the guest rooms downstairs we were kissing and then she told me she was a virgin._

_I respected her for telling me and having the courage to say no. _

I took out the gorgeous box, and gave it to Clary, she opened it and stared.

"Jace..." Clary said, she looked at me. "Its beautiful" Clary said, she was smiling.

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" I asked, she nodded and I put it on her neck. I looked at my watch and it said _5:59._

"Thank you" Clary said.

"Your welcome, by the way your beautiful... nothing in this world compares to you" I said, smiling, she grinned sheepishly. "Look up" I said, and she stared, as the clock struck Six, the flowers opened, butterflies flew across the room, and gold glitter was springing around the room. Clary blinked in amazement.

"This.. is really... breath taking" Clary said, I laughed.

"Yeah, its my favorite place to be, I love it" I said, Clary and I were inches a part, I moved closer to her and she let me, I kissed her, and she kissed me back. We kissed for what seemed like hours, but it had only been ten minutes.

That night I slept good, Clary had slept next to me, we were back in the mansion, I watched as she fell asleep. It was weird no girl had ever made me feel the way Clary did. She made me love her the way I've loved no other.

* * *

**Alec POV**

"I'm not mad Magnus" I said, he glared at me.

"Yes you are..." He said, He was lying on his side facing me. "I know... I've been running to Clary's aide a lot... and I'm sorry its just, we both understand each other more than anyone... I haven't really let people in the way I let Clary in" I stared at him.

"That'd the problem Magnus, I'm your boyfriend you're supposed to let me in, tell me things, I get it Clary is like your sister but we've been together for a year, Magnus, if we even want this relationship to work, you need to start letting me in" I said, Magnus watched me carefully.

"I guess so..." Magnus said, he hopped into the shower and I grabbed a pair of clothes, Magnus was a hog when it came to bathrooms, he would stay in there for hours, doing his hair. I was silently thanking the angel that I showered, earlier.

When I got downstairs, everyone was changed and up eating breakfast. I sat next to Isabelle and across from Clary, Jace was next to her and across from Simon who was on the other side of Isabelle.

"Thanks" I said looking at Clary. She raised a brow.

"I know you told Magnus to open up more" I said, she smiled.

"Alec I think you and Magnus make a great couple, I'm glad you guys are together, I know you make him happy, and he makes you happy... " Clary said, I smiled. _Me and Magnus make a good couple... I like Clary she's really cool and Isabelle and her have fashion in common, and Jace... well he seemed to be looking at her all the time, like every single chance he gets, Simon and Clary both like Manga, Anime and Comic's, Magnus and Clary have been friends since birth. We're all going to get along here. I haven't seen Maia or Sebastian all night..._

"What happened to Maia and Sebastian?" I asked, Everyone looked dumb folded.

"Sebastian went riding on Artemis, Jonathan's horse and Maia went with him on Zena" Clary said, I nodded.

"So I take it she apologized..." Isabelle said.

"No... she's been avoiding me, I did apologize to Sebastian though" Clary said, I nearly spat the orange juice out of my mouth.

"What for... everyone was laughing if the roles were reversed he would laugh to. and Maia she was the one to insult you..." Simon said, he took the words right out of my mouth.

"Look. Sebastian's been my friend for ten years, Maia on the other hand six, sure we argued, but we both were upset, and we've been friends for so long, it's not the first fight we've had and it probably won't be the last... Maia has a temper problem I knew that before I befriended her, I won't hate her for something way out of her control. Maia's always been a very hot headed person, but at the end of the day she gets me... and I get her..." Clary said, Jace laughed.

"You are really understanding..." Jace said, I shook my head.

"Indeed she is" Magnus said walking up, his hair in spikes and glitter all over it, he had on a nice purple cardigan with a black turtleneck and light denim skinny jeans, and black vans. He sat next to me.

"I just get people... I don't really hate people, I just have a dislike for some. Its not really in my nature. If I hate someone they have to do something beyond the reasons of sanity" Clary said, Isabelle laughed.

"Gosh... You are like the sibling I never had... between Jace, Max and Alec, none of them are as fashionable, patient and understanding as you, their all annoying." Isabelle said, me and Jace scowled at her.

"You are such a douche bag" I said, everyone laughed.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

_I really hate myself for judging Clary, she's not at all what I thought she was last night, she's like the complete opposite, she's like an angel with angel like qualities, I liked her, I only knew her for less than twenty four hours, and she was already considered to be my sister._

"So... Isabelle I have a shoot today, and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Clary asked, I didn't even have to think.

"Me... Clothes... Camera's do you really have to ask?" I said, really fast making everyone laugh.

"Hey... what about me?" Jace said, I shook my head.

"I wanna have a girls day, I would ask Magnus, but he's supposed to be stuck with Alec all day" Clary said, she stared at Magnus. "And trust me.. I'll know if you leave his side for even more than five minutes" Clary said. I busted out laughing.

"Thats basically a death sentence for Magnus, Alec's not interested in hearing about Magnus's trips to Mandingo land with men in tutu's and girls in corset dresses and chokers" I said, we laughed while Alec turned pale.

"She's joking Alec, theres no such thing, though... That would probably be heaven for Magnus" Clary said smiling.

"Yes it would" Magnus nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna go watch tv..." Alec said, Magnus went with him.

"And then there were four" Jace said, looking at me and Simon.

"Wait a minute..." I said, looking at Clary. "That necklace it hasn't come out yet... it was in Jace's Ipad plans as coming soon" I eyed her suspiciously.

"I gave it to her, when I took her to the greenhouse" Jace said, Clary smiled.

"You what!" Simon said, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "When did Jace Herondale ever become so romantic?"

"From what Magnus had told me, never..." Clary said, I laughed.

"Thats because Jace, my dear doesn't go to so much lengths for just any girl, matter of fact all girls... I haven't even seen you're greenhouse and I'm your sister you prick!" I said, Clary blushed.

"You never asked..." Jace said, he was staring at me.

"I didn't ask..." Clary said. Jace smiled.

"Yeah.. but thats different" Jace said, he started to blush. _Wait A Minute! My Brother Blush!__  
_

"How so?" Simon asked, I kicked him in the ankle, he winced then stopped talking.

"I want to know to..." Clary said.

"I... I... umm... It was your birthday... and you said it wasn't going at all like you wanted it, so I wanted to cheer you up" Jace said, he had no expression anymore, it was the mask he always put on. I could tell he was lying.

"Well, I should go sleep, I only had three hours of sleep and Caesar will kill me if I have bags under my eyes" Clary said, walking out of the room slowly. I threw a bagel at Jace's head and it hit him.

"Hey!" Jace yelled. Simon stared from Jace to me then back, he hurried out of the room after seeing my expression.

"Hey! nothing... you lied to her... I saw your face, you blushed... then you put that mask on... You like her and I can tell! lying won't get you anywhere Jace... you're going to make her think you don't like her like that... so just tell the truth." I said. he looked serious.

"Tell her I love her... we only met fourteen hours ago, she'll probably think I'm crazy... or trying to get into her pants" Jace said, I looked at his eyes, they were a light gold.

"Jace... spend more time with her, you don't have to say you love her, just hint to her that you like her... drop subtle hints" I said, he stared at me.

"We should throw her a redo party, you know like... to make up for last night, this one can be like a camping trip... we get out of school next month for a whole week..." Jace said, he was smiling that sly smile.

"If you play your cards right, you'll be together by the end of the week if your lucky. But you better not hurt her Jace... she's so... fragile and I know you... you're used to girls who just want to have casual sex" I said, Jace looked at me with a hard face.

"I wouldn't hurt Clary..." Jace said, I nodded then we both left, he went to his room to sleep and I went to find Simon.

* * *

**Clary POV**

_Jace said that he only wanted to cheer me up... does that mean he only kissed me because he felt bad for me... but the necklace, Isabelle said it wasn't even out yet, I knew how much a diamond this caliber could be, due to my collection. It was 8.19 carats, meaning the price would be estimated between 80,000 and 90,000 dollars. That's a lot of money spent to cheer someone up... even if he's the son of a billionaire, i'm the daughter of a billionaire, and I never bought someone something that expensive to cheer them up, except for Magnus and that's because he's my brother... I love him more than I love my biological brother, because John hasn't been there for me like Magnus._

I couldn't stop obsessing over Jace and last night... it kept replaying in my mind, I wanted to go to Jace and kiss him forever... he made a jolt of electricity surge through my body every time we touched.

"Yoohoo!" I heard the tone for Caesar, it was funny, he recorded it and customized it, saying 'It was his unique voice that made my phone so special'. I answered on the third ring.

"Hey Caesar" I said, we were on face time.

"Hey Baby gir- What the hell are those!" Caesar said, pointing into the phone, I knew he meant my eyes.

"Sorry Caesar, I was just deprived of sleep, I had a weird eventful birthday, the highlight was going out with Jace Herondale, he was so sweet... I really like him." I said. Caesar smiled.

"Well I'll be damned my little girl... likes someone..." Caesar said, I shook my head.

"I don't... know if I'd qualify it as like, its like when I see him my heart stops... and thats weird, I've never had that feeling before." I said. Caesar laughed and clapped his hands.

"You're in love with the king of heartbreaks" Caesar said.

"King of Heartbreaks seriously..." I said.

"I'm kidding... but really you're in love I got that feeling when I met Effie Trinkett, to this day I still love her darling" Caesar said, I stared at him.

"You've been together for 15 years, are you guys ever going to have children?" I asked.

"No... we have you, Magnus and Genevieve" Caesar said, he smiled.

"I love you Caesar" I said. He grinned.

"I love you two sweetie, now get some rest, you need to lift those baggies from your face.. when you come in I'll have the cream ready" Caesar said, I nodded.

"I invited my friend Isabelle to come, she's a fashion nut just like me" I said, he laughed.

"I guess the worlds teaching you youngings a lesson" Caesar said. "A... Fasion.. Lesson.. That... is" He said in a James Bond voice. I laughed.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye sweetie, and go to bed! I'll be there at five o'clock no later" Caesar said. I blew him a kiss and he did the same. I hung up and put the phone down to charge.

I lied in bed and finally I fell asleep.

* * *

**Jace POV**

_I heard Clary talking on the phone with someone named Caesar, he had purple hair and purple eyebrows. I'm guessing it was her fashion mentor she talked about earlier. She told him she thought she liked me... That made me smile, then when she said every time she sees me her heart skips a beat. I knew I should tell her how I feel. I never felt like this with any girl... not once... _


End file.
